


When I Cry, You Cry.

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU- no zombies, Death, Family, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: Rick reflects back on his granddaddy's last day while being comforted by his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarburetorCastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarburetorCastiel/gifts).



> -SO, a lot of stuff that is in this is actually things that happened between me and my grandfather who I lost 4 years ago this month. It hit me while listening to one of his favorite songs tonight.. and while I wrote this.. I.. -blah.
> 
> This fic means a lot to me because for the first time ever, I actually added real facts that happened to me.. just replaced me with Rick.. 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are welcome! 
> 
> & this is unbeta'd as well.

Rick stood there staring at the botomless pit with his boyfriend right by his side. Today marked the day that he laid his granddaddy to rest. The man who was his best friend and believed in him the most. The man that loved him whether he was gay, straight or bi-sexual. The man who welcomed Daryl in open arms, with no questions, except sitting him down at the dinner table eating beans and cornbread. 

Rather quickly he snapped out of his last thoughts of his granddaddy, looking down at his hands as his fingers were intertwined with Daryls. As they took their seats, the 21 gun salute began to start. Startling Rick, he jumped and gasped with cries coming out from the pit of his stomach. He cried.. Balled to be more exact and was not scared to allow himself to show that part of himself to his significant other. 

_Oh, how we cried the day you left us, We gathered round your grave to grieve. I wish I could see the angels faces, When they hear your sweet voice sing.Go rest high on that mountain. Son, your work on earth is done. Go to heaven a-shoutin', Love for the Father and the Son._

He sat there in the arms of Daryl and cried as the song just kept playing. He remembered the day his granddaddy was admitted into the hospital with pneumonia. Daryl, himself along with his parents were sitting there by his bedside. His family was making the funeral arrangements, talking to the nurses and aides that came to bathe the older man. He sat there, rubbing his granddaddys’ head and leaned in very close to him.

“Granddaddy, it’s Rick. I’m here. I want you to know that I and Daryl are here. I’m here and I’m not leaving you. I’m here, holding your hand. I’m here. Please.. Please know that I’m here and that I love you with all my heart.. And I don’t want you suffering anymore..” he whispered into a soft cry as his family and Daryl were in the corner. Normally, someone who was not technically family wouldn’t be helping with those family decisions but they all knew that Daryl understood Rick’s wishes and wants for his granddaddy. 

Rick kept talking to his granddaddy he jumped back with a big gasp while holding his granddaddys’ hand. Daryl rushed to his side and looked at the two of them.

“You ‘lright?”

“I.. I don’t know.” 

“What happened?” daryl whispered as he knelt down to Rick’s level.

“He.. I.. I-” rick sat there pleading to God to allow him to see his granddaddy wide awake again to see everyone that loved him was there by his bedside.

“Baby, use yer words, please.” daryl sighed as he rubbed Rick’s upper thigh.

“He opened his eyes and looked right at me, Dar.”

Daryl looked at the older man in the bed who’s eyes were still shut and breathing raspilly. Gasping for breath, as if he was suffocating then looked back at his lover.

“Rick-”

“No. I know what I saw! He rolled his head towards me and opened his eyes and looked at me when I told him I was sitting here and that everyone was here that loved him! That I loved him! He looked at me!” rick hollered with tears falling down his eyes. 

“Son, he’s been unconscious for days. I don’t think he was looking at you.” rick’s father gently spoke.

“He _LOOKED_ at me!” rick protested more and kissed his granddady’s forehead, crying over him leaving the rest of his family to do what they did.

\---------

 

After the song finished, he and Daryl were holding one another. After everyone began to put their roses on his coffin, they all faded out to go to their dining area at the church, except him and Daryl.

“Are ya’-”

“No, I’m not, Dar.”

“What can I do?” daryl whispered as he looked the other man in his heartbroken eyes. 

“Tell me _why_”

“Why what?” daryl asked while rubbing Rick’s back.

“Why he had to go so soon.”

Daryl sighed remaining quiet as he searched for the words.

“I’s think.. ‘hat he was taken to be with the higher power because his work here.. Was done. He fell in love, he raised his family.. He lived.. ‘hats the most important thing, love. Is that he lived ‘nd enjoyed his family.. ‘nd was _SO_ proud of the man ‘hat you had become. He told me ‘hat every time he sent you to go get something. He was happy..” daryl whispered as they watched as Rick’s granddaddy was put 6 feet in the ground.

“’cept, you don’t believe me..” rick choked out, letting go of Daryl’s hand.

“’nd what don’ I believe you ‘bout?” daryl sighed as he leaned back in the seat.

“That he looked at me..”

“I never said ‘hat I didn’..” daryl countered as he knew leaned forward to look at Rick, while he rested his hand on his lovers thigh.

“You didn’t have my back at the hospital..”

“I didn’ know what to say, Rick. I’s sorry. I didn’.. I do believe you.”

Rick sighed while shaking his head and kept on watching until he realized he no longer could see the box that held his lifeless granddaddy.

“Guess that’s it?” 

“We should probably get going ‘fore yer momma has a fit..” 

Rick nodded and they walked towards the truck. 

“Gimme the keys.” daryl said as he slowly stalked behind Rick.

After Rick tossed him the keys, they got into the truck while it began to rain.

“Wanna’ know something?” daryl softly smiled, letting the rain collect on the windshield.

“Sure.”

“I was always told ‘hat when it rains.. ‘ts someone you have lost that loved you.. ‘nd ‘hat they know you miss ‘em.” 

“Yeah, okay.. And the thunder is what?” rick eyed the other man who was looking quite serious.

“God’s bowling..” he said serious once again.

“And lightening?” rick asked, getting amused.

“He got a strike..” daryl softly smiled, yet never shook the seriousness out of his voice.

Rick smiled gently feeling just a little better, pulling his lover to him into a sweet romantic kiss.

“Thank you.” he whispered against Daryl’s lips.

“Fer what?” 

“Being you..” rick smiled and sat back, putting his seat belt on.

“Yer more than welcome. Oh, guess what?”

“Hm?”

“I love you. ‘nd he gave me this for our truck..” daryl smiled as he pulled the cross that was always in Rick’s granddaddy’s car.

“Oh my god.. Dar.. I.. I always-”

“I know. He asked me what you always wanted from him.. ‘nd I told him this.. So, he gave me the keys and told me to take it..” 

“Thank you so much.”

“Thank him, sweetheart.”

Rick smiled with tears in his eyes, closing them as they fell down his face and looked out the window. Seeing nothing but the sun shining on his face, and then they went to go spend time with the rest of their family.


End file.
